Pokemon Dark and Light
This is a Game Designed By The Deranged Umbreon, Please don't change this without The Deranged Umbreons permission, thank you. Plot Pokémon Dark and Light take place 100 years after ruby and Sapphire, By now scientist have perfected their rocket's and sent many people to the Moon. You play as either Proffesor Acacia (Female) or proffesor Redwood (Male). In this game you are a Proffesor that is going to find out what is wrong with the Moons biosphere, as the game starts you are in the Hoenn region, you are working with the scientists but take a trip to the moon. you fly up and land in an area of the moon known as the Jagron/Motos Region, This entire region is Encased in a Biosphere to protect from the moons lack of oxygen, you land and go inside, You and everyone else must where space suits and all inhabitants hide in their houses to avoid the harmful Space-type Pokémon who have Broken through the biosphere. After you arrive the Police ask you what you are doing, you say your here to figure out how these Aliens got into the biosphere and why all the air has leaked out. The police say okay but suddenly some Wild Space Pokémon appear! The police call you and take out three Pokéballs, you can borrow one of their Pokémon to use in the battle, They have: Space-type Asterider the spider pokémon, Steel-type Metowl , the Owl-automaton, and Ghost type Hauntant The ant. The Police officer's will teach you how to battle while you fight an Elgyem. After the battle the Police officer calls back whichever Pokémon you chose, but it refuses to come to him, The police officer then realizes that it really like you! He allows you to keep it and use it as your own. That is all for now I will add more as time goes on Main changes from Old Pokémon games There are three acesible regions, The Jagron region, The Motos Region, and the Hoenn region, after you complete your Space quest, you can travel freely between Hoenn and Jagron/Motos. The Motos Region is an outpost on The Dark side of the moon. Also The hms have changed, now there is Defog, Rock Climb, Strength, Flash, Vaporize, Lava surf, and Lava Climb. Vaporize allows you and your Pokémon to vaporize allowing you to walk through certain walls, Lava surf and lava climb are merely Lava versions of surf and waterfall. Also a BIG change, When outside the Biosphere or before fixing the airsupply, you must where a space suit, also Only Metal, Rock, Ghost, and, Space-Type can survive. However once you fix the Station, or when in Hoenn, you may use whatever Pokémon you want. Also you Play as an adult, not a Child. Also the Types Light, and Space were added. Pokémon will also follow you. Differences between, Dark, and Light version. In the Dark Version, you begin your quest in Motos , and afterward you here of a similar problem on Jagron, travel there and take care of it how you did it on Motos, The Jagron region has much less. In Light version, everything is oppisite, you start on Jagron, Then go to Motos, and Motos has less. When Going to Hoenn the wild Pokémon you can catch reflect which version you play, with Catchable Pokémon from Ruby being available in Dark, and Pokémon from Sapphire are only available in, Light. The Legendary Pokémon also varies in the different Games, in Dark you awaken and befriend Galacta. In light you awaken and capture Galactus, after catching him you may purify him. Pokémon from past games that have had type changes. Elgyem now Metal, Psychic, Space Type Beheeyem, see above Deoxys see above Jirachi now Metal, Psychic, Light-type will add more later.